Best Friends Forever (season 4)
The fourth and final season of the popular TV sitcom Best Friends Forever is originally going to star airing the season on Disney Channel starting between June or July 2010, but pushed it back to August 20, 2010, to allow Disney to give more time for production. However, a sneak preview for the season will premiere on July 16, 2010 on that Channel. Production began on January 29, 2010, and ended on May 22, 2010 with only 11 episodes, and an hour long series finale, totaling the TV series episodes of 100. This season will be highlighted in HD, and is the only season to do so. However, a sneak preview was officially cancelled, and the season has moved up to July 23, 2010, where production is quickly completed. In this season, the students entered a new designed high school. Sasha signs her two best friends Becky and Emmetta as her two bandmembers of The Sasha Sisters. Chris and Amy officially broke up and than struggles for a search for a new boyfriend. Production Development This season will be the final season for Best Friends Forever. Because Turner and Wilkerson decided to quit after all these years they have done. College scenes and future will be taking during an hour of an final episode of the show during flashforward scenes. The cast of the show will all reprised their roles for the season. Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson will be writting all of the episodes. And Duke Johnson will be directing all episodes. Filming Filming for the season finale of Best Friends Forever has began on January 29, 2010 and finished on May 22, 2010, and the entire franchise was done for good. The show scheduled to taped more than 10 episodes to end the Best Friends Forever franchise for good. Casting As of March 2010, Josh Hutcherson will love to return as Nick David for the series finale. Also Dakota Fanning will reprise her role as Cassie Hilliard. She is also working on filming her newest movie ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'', which she can have time to get a break from filming the film, in order to her to continue on filming her TV series. As well as Keke Palmer, she also can have time to take a break from filming her other TV series [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/True_Jackson,_VP True Jackson, VP], and reprises her role as Sasha Henry. Also to Alyson Stoner, also reprise her role as Amy Montana. Dylan Patton stated he will not return as Zack Peck, but the producers plan states they won't let anyone else to play Zack. Patton than changes his mind and reprise his role on last time. Jason Dolley also reprise his role as Chris Taylor, but will not be part as the main character, due to filming [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Good_Luck_Charlie Good Luck Charlie], as he will be instead be part as a recurring cast. The character is set going away on tour, which was not revealed after the third season. It was reported that Justin Gaston will only be appearing into two episodes as Bradley Johnson is an crossover and a series finale. But turns out that Gaston deciced to join as main character. Even though he is absent in a couple of episodes, his name did not appear in the opening title. Shanica Knowles, who portrayed as Becky Adams as recurring from seasons 1-3, will now become a main character into this season as she reprised her role as Becky Adams. This also goes to Sahara Garey, who will also become a main character in this season, since she is recurring from three previous seasons as Emmetta Elizabeth. Letting Becky and Emmetta becoming main characters is due to The Sasha Sisters, those who they were sign up for, were seen in a couple of episodes. Taylor Horn will also reprise her role as Maria Anderson, and Taylor Lautner will return as Adam Black as well. Justin Bieber, Malcolm David Kelley, Emma Lockhart and Ali Lohan will still be recurring characters as Johnny Bark, Mark Cornwell, Amanda Hudson and Brenda Thompson, but they will not return for the final season after not seen through many episodes. Their characters are reported that four of them moved to another school for their senior year together. Guess stars The guess stars will be included in this season finale. It will include Taylor Swift, Oprah Winfrey, Ryan Sheckler, Dwayne Johnson, Kim Kardashian and Lucas Cruickshank as guess stars. Opening and Closing Credits Best Friends Forever has the same opening title since season 3. However, Shanica Knowles and Sahara Garey's names are added from the opening title, within Jason Dolley's name is officially removed, due to rescheduling as recurring, because of Dolley filming another TV show. Music A new song called "Party in the U.S.A.", originally written by Miley Cyrus, will be written by Keke Palmer, will be featured this season. Also "Irreplaceable" written by Beyoncé Knowles. Also Say My Name and Stand Up for Love, both originally from Destiny's Child will be written by the Sasha Sisters, Palmer, Knowles and Garey. Also Survivor", which the song is rewrriten as "We Are Survivors" to be about them rather than each other each. Episodes The story continues with the students entering a brand new high school, as well as they'll have to get their relationship together. Also, Sasha continues musical career, when Hollywood announces that Sasha's having her band members as "The Sasha Sisters" (made of her two BFFS Becky and Emmetta) for the first time. In a special episode, the students goes on their vacation to Hollywood where the gang begins their career for, but it seems like that Sasha is having too much attitude from her friends. Also, this season will feature with crossovers of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonny_With_a_Chance Sonny With a Chance] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Suite_Life_on_Deck The Suite Life on Deck] in Sonny on Deck with Best Friends Forever, making the season's first to have a crossover episode. See also *List of Best Friends Forever episodes References # ^ Wiki News/North Pole Elementary Producers quitting. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/North Pole Elementary Series Finale in 2011!. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Final 'Best Friends Forever' Season Out July 2. Wiki News. Retrieved May 2, 2010. # ^ Dakota Fanning returns for BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Keke Palmer returns for BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Alyson Stoner returns for BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Josh Hutcherson returns for BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Dylan Patton returns for BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Jason Dolley returns for BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Jason Dolley recurring for Best Friends Forever season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. # ^ Best Friends Forever crossovers Sonny and Suite Life "Sonny on Deck with Best Friends Forever". Wiki News. Retreived July 10, 2010. # ^ Shanica Knowles as main character in Best Friends Forever season four. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. # ^ Sahara Garey as main characer in Best Friends Forever season four. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. # ^ Justin Gaston will not return for BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Taylor Horn returns for BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. # ^ Taylor Lautner returns for BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. # ^ Justin Gaston in BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. # ^ Justin Bieber in BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. # ^ Malcolm David Kelley in BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. # ^ Emma Lockhart in BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. # ^ Ali Lohan in BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retireved July 10, 2010. # ^ Taylor Swift to appear in BFF season four. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. # ^ Ryan Sheckler to appear in BFF season four. Wiki News. Retreived July 10, 2010. # ^ Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson takes wrestling in BFF season four. Wiki News. Retreived July 10, 2010. # ^ Kim Kardashian to star in special episode for BFF season four. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. # ^ Oprah to appear in BFF season four. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. # ^ Keke Palmer sings Miley Cyrus' Party in the USA in Best Friends Forever Fourth Season. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. # ^ The Sasha Sisters debuts in Best Friends Forever Season Four. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. # ^ Are The Sasha Sisters are The New Destiny's Child? Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. # ^ Fred is coming to Best Friends Forever final season!. Wiki News. Retrieved July 11, 2010. # ^ Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner Dating. Retrieved July 10, 2010. # ^ Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner Splits. Retrieved July 10, 2010. External links